This invention relates to a spring tooth harrow and more particularly to a spring tooth harrow including novel means for mounting the harrow on a pivotal draw bar and novel means for pressurizing the harrow sections and for maintaining the harrow sections in a substantially vertically disposed position during transport.
Conventional spring tooth harrows normally consist of an elongated, pivotal draw bar having a plurality of harrow sections mounted thereon so as to trail the draw bar. Normally, the harrow sections are connected to the draw bar by means of flexible chains or the like. One disadvantage of the prior art harrows is that the harrow sections tend to bounce when being pulled through the field. A further disadvantage of the conventional harrows is that the spring teeth thereof are not able to adequately penetrate the soil. Still another disadvantage of the prior art harrows is that there is normally not a convenient means for changing the attack angle of the spring teeth.
A further disadvantage of the prior art harrows is that when the draw bar is pivoted and folded to its transport position, the chain supported sections "bounce around" when the harrow is transported from one location to another.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the invention to provide an improved spring tooth harrow.
A further object of the invention is to provide a spring tooth harrow including novel means which permits the harrow to be selectively vertically adjustably mounted on the draw bar so that the harrow section may be lowered relative to the draw bar as the spring teeth wear.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a spring tooth harrow including novel means for pressurizing the harrow section so as to avoid section bounce and so as to ensure maximum tooth penetration.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a spring tooth harrow including novel means for pressurizing the harrow section with the pressurizing means also serving to maintain each harrow section in a substantially vertically disposed position when the draw bar is pivoted and folded to its transport position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a spring tooth harrow including means for maintaining each harrow section in a substantially vertically disposed position when the draw bar is pivoted to its transport position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a spring tooth harrow including means for adjusting the front row of spring teeth relative to the remaining rows of spring teeth for each section.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.